The Games
by IncognitoMustache
Summary: My Hunger Games FanFic: A girl named Amylith Paige is reaped into the games. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Darkness. That's all I saw, I could hear the sound of my own heart beating fast. I look up to see him and his crimson smile. But I guess I should start from the beginning.

I woke up on a fine Saturday morning in my home in a place called District 4. I got up out of my warm bed, my feet hit the cold floor and my senses came back. That's when realization dawned on me. _Today's the_ _Reaping_. I walk out of my room and go downstairs to see my mom, little brother, and my older sister in the kitchen getting some breakfast. I walk by my little brother and ruffle his hair. "What's happening munchkin?" In reply he pounded his meaty hand on his tray and gargled, "that's great" I smile at him. I went to get some breakfast, once I got it I sat at the table. There wasn't much talking today. You could sense the nervousness around, I had been lucky for the last 4 years, I was 16 now and hoping that I could make it to 5 years without being reaped. My mom finally spoke up "I have a dress for you" I looked at her and replied "Thanks mom, is it on my bed?" She nodded, clearly not wanting to say more. My name was in 36 times today, but I tried not to think about that. My older sister didn't have to worry about being reaped, last month she finally turned 19 the age when you're free of the burden of being reaped. I finished breakfast and got up. "I'll go get ready" I said, my mom nodded again. I started back to my room, I walked in and on my bed was a short, tan dress with a low ruffled neck. Next to it was a pair of matching tan flats. I took a bath and brushed out my hair leaving it to dry by itself. I got dressed and my mom comes in. She gasps and says, "You look gorgeous" she comes over to me "want me to do your hair?" I nodded and sat down on a stool. She put my hair into a perfect Dutch Braid, she puts a thin layer of makeup on me and I'm finished. "Are you ready to head down?" She asks. All I do is nod. We make it down and my mom, sister, and brother go to the roped off area, I stand in line and wait to get my finger pricked. "Next!" I hear the lady call, I hand her my hand and wince as she pricks my hand. She puts my the tip of my finger on the paper and scans it "Next!" I hear her yell as I walk away. I go stand with the other 16 year olds. After awhile the video starts and finishes. Our District 4 escort starts to talk. "Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor!" Her voice is bubbly, "We'll do gentlemen first!" She walks over to a glass bowl and sticks her hand in. She digs it around and pulls out a slip of paper and goes back to her microphone. She clears her voice and opens the slip and reads it "Our District 4 boy tribute is… LARE CROSSWICK!" A boy about, I'm guessing, 17 comes up to the stage he has blonde hair and blue eyes and he looks handsome. "Now for the ladies!" She walks over to the other bowl and sticks her hand in, digging around once again. She pulls out another piece of paper and heads to her microphone. She opens it and reads it with a clear, pristine voice. "Our District 4 girl tribute is… AMYLITH PAIGE!" My heart almost stops. That was _my_ name!

**Hope You like it so far! I own Lare & Amylith**


	2. Chapter 2

I was breathless. I walked slowly up to the stage fumbling with a piece of string. "Come on dear!" The escort said.

I didn't know when I finally made it to the stage, but I did. Everything was a blur. Before I knew it I was in a room. My family came in to say goodbye. "Mom!" I exclaimed wrapping her in a hug. We all exchanged cries, and goodbyes until Peacekeepers said "Time up!" They were removed from the room. I sat in a chair with my head between my hands. The door clicked and burst open my best friend ran in and I stood up quickly. "Amylith!" She said "Carrian!"

I said. Then she pulled me in a hug we stayed there for a while and talked for a bit then her time was up. No one else visited me. I was escorted to a train by 4 Peacekeepers. I wasn't paying much attention to our escort all I caught was "My name is Ryla" we boarded the train. I was shown my cabin I went in and stripped down and took a hot shower. A real shower. I finished and got dried off and put on a loose purple tee, some black leggings & some sort of slip on shoes leaving my hair to dry. I looked at my reaping clothes and picked them up. I folded them and put them on the desk, I put my shoes on top. Then I write a note that said: PLEASE RETURN TO HADDOCK & RUTH PAIGE IN DISTRICT 4. I had the feeling that those clothes would be the last thing I touched from home. I went to dinner and finally got a look at my mentors. I knew who the man was. The all famous Finnick O'Dair. I wasn't all sure who the lady was. I sat across from Finnick and was brought some lambs stew and some other things. Once we had finished we watched the reruns of The Reaping. My competition looked tough, but in district 9 something caught me. The girl was small, age twelve, and very scrawny. It made me sad. I went to bed later on. Once I got to sleep, the bad dreams came…

**Hope Ya liked 2!**


	3. Chapter 3

I was breathless. I walked slowly up to the stage fumbling with a piece of string. "Come on dear!" The escort said.

I didn't know when I finally made it to the stage, but I did. Everything was a blur. Before I knew it I was in a room. My family came in to say goodbye. "Mom!" I exclaimed wrapping her in a hug. We all exchanged cries, and goodbyes until Peacekeepers said "Time up!" They were removed from the room. I sat in a chair with my head between my hands. The door clicked and burst open my best friend ran in and I stood up quickly. "Amylith!" She said "Carrian!"

I said. Then she pulled me in a hug we stayed there for a while and talked for a bit then her time was up. No one else visited me. I was escorted to a train by 4 Peacekeepers. I wasn't paying much attention to our escort all I caught was "My name is Ryla" we boarded the train. I was shown my cabin I went in and stripped down and took a hot shower. A real shower. I finished and got dried off and put on a loose purple tee, some black leggings & some sort of slip on shoes leaving my hair to dry. I looked at my reaping clothes and picked them up. I folded them and put them on the desk, I put my shoes on top. Then I write a note that said: PLEASE RETURN TO HADDOCK & RUTH PAIGE IN DISTRICT 4. I had the feeling that those clothes would be the last thing I touched from home. I went to dinner and finally got a look at my mentors. I knew who the man was. The all famous Finnick O'Dair. I wasn't all sure who the lady was. I sat across from Finnick and was brought some lambs stew and some other things. Once we had finished we watched the reruns of The Reaping. My competition looked tough, but in district 9 something caught me. The girl was small, age twelve, and very scrawny. It made me sad. I went to bed later on. Once I got to sleep, the bad dreams came…

**Hope Ya liked 2!**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in a cold sweat. _Did I really just dream that?_ I dreamt that it was the games.

I was running through the woods away from something or someone. Then the pain of an axe in my chest then the sensation of death. But it was slow. For some strange reason. I knew it would have been quick in real life, wouldn't it? I would die anyways… no I can't think that. I can't think of dying. There are people out there. People out there who needed me. Needed me to be there. There was a loud knock on the door. I realized it was morning. I heard cheering. I didn't realize I was speaking aloud

"Oh great. Here comes the Capitol!"

I did my best sarcastic voice I could. I dressed in loose clothing not really caring.

Next I knew there was louder cheering. This was the start. The start of something. Something Big.

I could hear the loud cheering of Capitol people seeping in through the quiet corridors of the train. I grabbed a black cord necklace with a seashell charm. My token symbolizing my district. _Pain hit me. What if I never see them again? Stupid! Don't think like that! _

I shook my head and put on the necklace, I stepped out into the corridor and went to the dining hall. Everyone was already there. Soon after I found myself with my stylist. Time to get ready for the chariots.

Hope you liked it!


End file.
